Methods for metallizing films are known from WO 2002/031214 A1 [U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,938] and EP 1,291,463 A1 where metal layers are partially vapor-deposited in a vacuum onto substrate films. However, it has proven disadvantageous that a washable ink is applied as a barrier liquid and that it must later be washed off outside of the vacuum. In addition, these citations do not disclose any option for producing active components such as field effect transistors.
A method for producing a field effect transistor is also known from DE 100 33 112 A1 [U.S. Pat. No. 6,852,583]. However, in this case printing technologies are used for coating a substrate. The substrate is printed in a normal atmosphere so that the printed layers oxidize extremely easily, and the result is low-quality electronic components.